simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wampir
left rasa Sima pojawiająca się w The Sims 2: Nocne Życie, The Sims 3: Po Zmroku oraz The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. The Sims right|thumb Wampiry tak na prawdę tu nie występują, nawet w dodatku The Sims: Abrakadabra. Pojawia się w nim jedynie Wampirzyca Wika, która jest NPC, sprzedawczynią w Abrakadabrowie. Simowie mogą się jedynie stać wampirami za pomocą zaklęcia, mogą to zrobić jedynie Simowie Dorośli, którzy dobrze panują nad urokiem "Piękna czy Bestia" mogą stać się wampirem. Jednak tylko z wyglądu, ponieważ taki Sim nie ma żadnych specjalnych opcji, nie może ukąsić Sima w szyje, zmieniać się w nietoperza ani nic innego. The Urbz: Sims in the City Wampiry są tu jedynie elementem fabuły. Gdy Urb myje się, podejrzewa, że pewien inny Urb jest wampirem. Gracz musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie by udowodnić, że tak nie jest. Następnie Urb spotyka Wampira Wielkiego. Gdy Bayaou Boo pokazuje Urbowi tajne przejście, aby wrócić do Minipolis, jednak zostaje on schwytany na drodze. Następnie pojawia się pięć misji, które ukazują, że Urb stał się wampirem. Gracz uwalniając się, musi porozmawiać z Mambo Loa o wampiryzmie. Urb poznaje lekarstwo, a następnie leczy się z wampiryzmu. The Sims 2 right|thumb|Moment ukąszenia # Wampira można spotkać od 19.00 do 6.00 w restauracji na przedmieściu. Najpierw musisz z nim się zaprzyjanić (długo to trwa, ponieważ wampir trudno podnosi swój pasek związku stałego, lecz gdy już się z nim zaprzyjaźnisz może cię ukąsić). Gdy się wprowadzi kliknij na niego, a potem na Sima/Simkę która ma się stać wampirem. Trzeba poszukać opcji "Ukąś w szyję" i klikasz. Twój Sim jest wampirem. Jeśli chcesz mieć dziecko ze swoją Simką i wampirem to tak jak zwyczajnie tyle że dziecko urodzi się normalnie. Może zostać wampirem będąc nastolatkiem. # Musisz wpisać kod boolprop testingCheatSenabled true i kliknąć (trzymając SHIFT) na wybranego sima. Szukaj opcji Make Vampire klikając ikonkę więcej. Jak rozpoznać wampira? Wampira łatwo rozpoznać po jego szarej karnacji, czerwonych oczach, stroju, kłach oraz tytule Hrabia/Hrabina przed imieniem. Kobiety mają długie suknie, w ciemnych wiktoriańskich barwach, a mężczyźni mają długie płaszcze. Jak opiekować się rodziną w której są wampiry? # Musisz w trybie kupowania kupić trumnę, która będzie chronić Twojego wampira/wampirzycę. # Budzi się on o 19.00, iż kładzie się spać przed wschodem słońca czyli o 6.00. albo sprzedać wszystkie okna na parceli (w pomieszczeniu bez okien paski potrzeb będą spadać szybciej niż normalnemu simowi ale wolniej niż na słońcu). Jak Sim może przestać być wampirem? Musisz skontaktować się z Cygańską Swatką za pomocą telefonu. Gdy ona przyjdzie musisz ją przywitać i kupić od niej eliksir Wampirocylinę-D. Każ wypić Simowi eliksir, w końcu przemieni się w normalnego Sima, który nie boi się słońca. Jeśli masz dodatek Osiedlowe Życie możesz o eliksir poprosić czarodzieja lub czarownicę, albo sam zostać jednym z nich i ugotować w kotle lekarstwo. Cechy wampira Zalety bycia wampirem w The Sims 2 to: * Zamiana w nietoperza. * Skradanie się. * Spanie w trumnie. * Wieczne życie. A wady: * Wampir nie może wychodzić na słońce. Kończy się to jego silnym osłabieniem lub nawet śmiercią (gdy za długo siedzimy na słońcu). * Od godziny 7.00 do 19.00 musi spać w trumnie. The Sims 3 The Sims 3: Po zmroku thumb left W trzecim dodatku do The Sims 3 wampiry są o wiele bardziej dopracowane, bardziej realistyczne i umiejętne, choć zostały pozbawione niektórych funkcji zastąpionych nowymi. Pierwszą istotną różnicą jest wygląd zewnętrzny. W The Sims 3: Po Zmroku wampiry mają błyszczące oczy, mniej widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka kły oraz bladą skórę, a także bliznę w miejscu ukąszenia. Kolejna zmiana to brak możliwości transformacji w nietoperza. W zamian za to umożliwiono im czytanie w myślach oraz szybkie poruszanie się po zapadnięciu zmierzchu. Wampiry uzyskały możliwość wychodzenia na słońce, jednak jeśli Sim-wampir będzie przebywał na nim więcej niż 3 godziny, lekko spali się, jednak nie umrze, a najwyżej może omdleć. Pojawiło się też specjalne łóżko-ołtarz, z którego mogą korzystać jedynie wampiry. Lewitują wtedy nad ołtarzem, a świeczki umieszczone na nim zapalają się. Wampir może umrzeć z pragnienia, wtedy jego duch jest czarny, a jego serce pulsuje czerwonym światłem. Wampiry w The Sims 3 są akceptowane w mieście, określa się ich mianem Panów nocy. Mają wstęp do wszystkich ekskluzywnych klubów i barów, a także tylko one mogą wejść bez względu na poziom osobistości do klubu Plazma 501. Wampiry nie żywią się wyłącznie krwią, ale też owocami plazmowymi dostępnymi do kupienia w sklepie. Ciekawostką jest to, iż gdy damy wampirowi cechę wegetarianin, żywić się on będzie specjalnymi przekąskami plazmapakami. Żeby je nabyć musimy dokonać napadu na szpital. Wampirze dzieci są pół-wampirami tzn. światło słoneczne na nie nie działa, mogą jeść owoce plazmowe, mają szarą skórę, błyszczące oczy oraz znamię na szyi, ale posiadają potrzeby normalnego Sima (zamiast pragnienia – głód). Dopiero gdy nastąpi zmiana grupy wiekowej z nastolatka na młodego dorosłego stają się prawdziwymi wampirami. Wampiry można spotkać praktycznie o każdej porze i w każdym miejscu, lecz najczęściej pojawiają się w nocnym w klubie Plazma 501, w którym są specjalnie traktowane. Na najniższym piętrze tego lokalu znajdują się ołtarze do spania. Jak przemienić się w wampira? left Aby przemienić Sima w wampira musimy odnaleźć jednego z przedstawicieli tej rasy. Gdy już go spotkamy, należy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, następnie prosimy go o przemianę. W szybkim nawiązaniu znajomości pomaga zaoferowanie pożywki. Po trzech dniach od ugryzienia nasz Sim staje się wampirem. Przyjaciela, wampir może ugryźć w przedramię, natomiast partnera w szyję. Kiedy Sim stanie się już wampirem, możemy prosić kogoś bliskiego (nie wampira) o poczęstowanie się jego plazmą. Zaskakującą rzeczą jest to, że nie może on wypić plazmy Sima bez jego zgody. thumb The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata W dodatku Nie z Tego Świata wampiry zostały ulepszone, udostępniono też wiele nowych interakcji dla Panów nocy. Mogą oni zastraszać innych Simów, chwalić się zębami oraz przyznać lub zaprzeczyć że są wampirami. Mogą też zahipnotyzować innego Sima. Dzięki hipnozie wampir może bez pytania pożywić się nim. Jeżeli wampir będzie miał wystarczająco dużo punktów szczęścia życiowego będzie mógł zakupić nagrodę Nieśmiertelność co spowoduje zaprzestanie starzenia się oraz dodatkowo zapewni odporność na światło słoneczne. Co ciekawe, skóra wampira odpornego na światło słoneczne będzie się migotała, co prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do sagi Zmierzch. Ciekawostki thumb|right|x208px|Znamię na szyi * W The Sims: Abrakadabra występuje postać o nazwie Wampirzyca Wika. Jest to NPC sprzedawca. Nie zamieni Sima w wampira, ale może mu sprzedać jajo smoka. * Każdy wampir nosi V-kształtne znamię na szyi. * Dzieci Simów-Wampirów uczą się umiejętności niezwykle szybko. Wystarczy parę godzin do rozwinięcia danej umiejętności maksymalnie. * W The Sims 3 wampiry odbijają się w lustrze. * W The Sims 2 wampiry NPC kąsają ludzi bez kontroli gracza. Potrafią nawet wyrwać się ze swego dziennego snu by zaatakować ofiarę. * Podczas uczenia się umiejętności przez wampira wokół paska postępu nauki lata mały nietoperzyk (Tylko w czasie trwania nastrójnika "Wampirzy wigor"). * Próba przemiany zwykłego Sima w wampira przez naczelnych wampirów zawsze się udaje bez względu na to, jakie mają stosunki z Simem. * W czasie snu nad wampirem zamiast literek "Zzzz" unoszą się litery "Vvvv". * Wampir nie może upolować i kąsać innego wampira. * Wampiry mogą zaspokajać swoje pragnienie w restauracji. * Wampir może napaść na niektóre parcele publiczne, za co może trafić do więzienia. * Wampiry nie odczuwają zimna. * Gdy mamy dość punktów szczęścia życiowego, możemy kupić nagrodę Nieśmiertelny/na, wówczas wampir będzie niewrażliwy na słońce. * Wampir dostanie pozytywny nastrójnik, gdy napije się z Wróżki. * W The Sims 3, gdy Wampir nie jest przyjacielem innego Sima, to ten sim ma nastrojnik "Ścigany/a". * W The Sims 2, gdy Wampir będzie chciał się wystroić, nie zauważy siebie w lustrze i syknie na lustro. * Wampiry mają kły w takim samym kształcie jak kryształek nad głową. * W TS3 wampir w sklepie z eliksirami może kupić miksturę, dzięki której może przebywać na słońcu, jednak jej działanie jest tylko tymczasowe. * W The Sims 3, gdy nasz Sim jest wegetarianinem i pije krew z ciała innego Sima otrzymuje negatywny nastrójnik "Mdłości". Wtedy jako tego powód podaje "Drapieżne zachowanie". Gdy jednak je owoce plazmowe lub sok plazmowy nie otrzymuje tego nastrójnika. * W The Sims 3 aby zaspokoić u wampira potrzebę zabawa można wybrać się na cmentarz. * Wampiry przemienione mają naturalny kolor oczu (ten z którym się urodziły), z tym że błyszczy, lecz simowie którzy urodzili się wampirami mają czerwone oczy. Galeria wampiry2.jpg|Kuszenie sima snapshot_fd172edd_1d180bb9.jpg|Lot nietoperza wampirek.jpg wampiry4.jpg|Podglądanie wampira Pocałonek wampira.jpg|Po ukąszeniu Imagesa.jpg|Wampirzyca Hrabina Wiktoria Żeglarz 600px-999286_20101014_640screen004.jpg Screenshot-281.jpg|Wampir zastrasza wilkołaka Simka zamienia się w Wampira.jpg Screenqqqqshot-161.jpg|Polująca wampirzyca. wampiry5.jpg|Sen wampira 016.jpg Wampir.jpg Xx5.jpg Xx3.jpg WTe4PBDowU.jpg|Z lewej wampir, a z prawej przemiana Sima w wampira 915365718.jpg|Wampiry na trumnach 915366625.jpg|Kąszenie przez wampira Vampire2.png Vampire3.png VampTeeth.jpg|Zbliżenie na zęby wampira. en:Vampire fr:Vampire Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Nie z Tego Świata